Fool Me Some More
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."


There is some foul language and hints of sexual actions in this chapter and there will be a lot in this story, so if you are not old enough or into reading that, then I suggest you stop here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!

* * *

"Oh yes, oh Merlin yes! Come on, baby, faster.. faster. Oh, fuck yes!" I listen intently as I stop in front of an abandoned classroom while I am patrolling the corridors. Not only do I find the sounds quite disgusting, I am almost positive the voice belongs to none other than Genevieve Zabini most likely one of the worst girls to ever walk through the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The noises are getting louder and I am now able to hear a male voice add to the mix. It's a low grunt, but not as annoying as Genevieve's loud, high-pitched squeal as she reaches her climax and continues making noises that resemble a pig.

I am tempted to just walk away, but I am kind of curious as to who the male is and since I am patrolling at the moment, it is my job to figure it out. I have to keep the students in line and the halls safe, right?

After moments of consideration, I make my decision. I place my hand on the door knob and begin to turn it, hearing Genevieve squeal, "Yes.. Yes! Harder, come on babe, make me cum!" I fling the door open and look towards the opposite side of the room.

Almost immediately, I wish I hadn't opened the door. Laying on the desk, is Genevieve Zabini, her blonde hair fanning around her head in a straight mess, with her sparkling blue eyes in a look of shock and her long tan legs wrapped perfectly around the guys hips. Perfect, that's what she looks like and that is exactly why I hate her.

But it's not Genevieve who made me regret opening the door, I already knew she was the voice, it's the boy who is still pounding into her faster and harder as the time passes by, his face buried in her neck leaving love bites as he continues to shag her.

I feel my heart drop and my head begins to throb. I let out a small squeak and watch as the boy lifts his head up from Genevieve's shoulder and looks straight into my eyes.

His face quickly changes to the look genitive was wearing when she first saw me. I shake my head and begin to back up, I can already feel the tears begin to escape down my cheeks.

How could he do this to me?! My boyfriend of a year and a half, fucking another girl; Genevieve Zabini! He stands up quickly and makes his way towards his jeans that are laying in a mess on the floor next to Genevieve's lacy thong and other trashy clothes that they had flung off in their hast of excitement.

"Rose!" He calls as I round the corner and run towards my door room. I need to get away from here, now. "Rose,wait! Baby, wait!"

I whip around and am met with him standing so close to me I can smell his breath and feel him breathe. He is wearing his jeans, but no shirt and normally this sight would have me weak at the knees but at the moment I cannot stand to even look at him.

"Scoprius Hyperion Malfoy," I poke his chest with each name of his I say. He takes a step back each time. "Don't you dare call me that, you lost that right less than five minutes ago when I saw you fucking that... that slut!"

His hands reach out and grasp my own hands beneath them. "Baby, it was an accident! I love you, I do! I know I should not have done that, but I did and baby, I am so sorry."

He's crying now and he has let go of my hands, putting his own on my waist and resting his head on top of mine. Genevieve is nowhere in sight, she probably ran away to her dorm room, coward bitch.

I look into his eyes and see tears still leaking. I reach up, push his hair back with my one hand and slap him across the face with the other.

His hands dart up to cradle his face to dull the pain. "An accident right?" I speak softly and watch him nod with hope as his eyes search my face.

"Well so was trusting you." I snap and back away from him. He is still standing in the same spot, watching me leave in shock, but I continue walking. I round the corner and make my way towards the common room, shaking my head. No one messes with Rose Weasley.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I am really into this plot at the moment and am already working on chapter two! Tell me what you think and I will decide whether I want to continue with this story. It means a lot that you read it, though!

Much love,

Laughter is contagious


End file.
